


Smooth Criminal

by LeelaSmall



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/M, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: Pacifica Southeast didn't expect to be approached in such a way, let alone in a supermarket and by someone like Dipper Gleeful, but when she is, everything seems to change. [Original publish date: Dec 10, 2016]





	Smooth Criminal

"Come on Pacifica, you're taking forever! How hard is it to pick a flavor of ice cream?"

"But there's so many choices! Do I choose Charming Chocolate, Supreme Strawberry, Voluptuous Vanilla or Blissful Butterscotch?"

Pacifica Southeast indecisively glanced from one pint to another, her hands firmly pressed against the glass of the display cabinet. She could feel the cold from the inside of the cabinet emanating onto her hands, but she was determined to not move until she made up her mind.

Gideon groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to calm himself down. He and his cousin had been in the store for what felt like hours, just because the blonde had had a sudden craving for ice cream and basically dragged him there. Quite frankly, he had much better things to do.

"Just pick one at random!" he insisted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "If we take any longer, my dad will start to worry. And I really don't want to get a scolding."

"Alright, alright…" said Pacifica as she slid the display cabinet's door open. "I think I'll take – "

"I tell you Mabel, this is a total waste of time."

The cousins turned their heads around just in time to see who uttered those words pass right behind them. They were a boy and girl that seemed to be about their age, with brown hair and wearing what looked like performing outfits. They shared many similarities, so one could naturally assume they were twins. Their expressions were serious, yet somewhat conceited, like they thought to be better than everyone else.

"Trust me, this is worth it." The girl declared, giving her brother a light pat on the arm. "It'll work like charm."

"Maybe for you, but I don't see how this will benefit me in any way." The boy retorted as they turned the corner into the liquor aisle.

Gideon and Pacifica remained silent as they watched the pair disappear behind the shelves, the blonde's hand still hallway into the ice cream display cabinet.

"Were those…" Pacifica started, a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"The Gleeful twins." Gideon finished her line of thought. "What are they even doing here? I didn't think they were the type of people who actually did their own shopping."

"I don't know about you, but I want to find out what they're doing here." Pacifica declared as she grabbed a pint of Blissful Butterscotch ice cream and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Come on."

She dragged the small albino towards the aisle they had seen the twins enter, stopping right behind the shelves. As they peeked into the aisle, so as to not be spotted, they saw the mysterious duo standing in front of the many liquor bottles in that aisle, the girl holding one in each hand and looking from on the other, as if trying to choose one.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." The boy groaned. "How do you even expect this to work?"

"Relax Dipper, I've done this before." The girl replied, setting one of the bottles down and picking up another. "Will is usually so anxious and depressed that only booze is powerful enough to get him to loosen up. Once he gets a glass or two in his system, he'll be putty in my hands. And not only that. He also turns into an incredible lover."

"Alright alright, I've heard enough!" Dipper exclaimed as he covered his ears. "Jesus, Mabel…"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Mr. Perfect." Mabel smirked.

"Whatever, just take one and let's go. On second thought, we better take two. I don't want to know what'll happen to us if Stan finds out we were out getting alcohol without bringing some for him."

Mabel took the first two bottles she had picked up and stuffed one of them into her coat, handing the other one to her brother to do the same. As she began to walk down the aisle towards the exit, Dipper turned his head in Pacifica and Gideon's direction, giving them a smile as he hid his bottle inside his shirt.

The two cousins gasped and quickly ducked behind the shelves, both their hearts pounding heavily against their chests.

"Do you think he saw us?" Gideon asked.

"I'm not sure…" Pacifica replied, hugging the pint of ice cream tightly against herself. "Maybe?"

"Come on, let's leave already." Gideon insisted as he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the checkout area.

Pacifica kept her eyes peeled as they walked through the supermarket and as she paid for the ice cream. She was nervous about accidentally running into the twins, especially the one called Dipper. She couldn't get his gaze out of her mind. It felt like his teal eyes had pierced her soul.

She couldn't have gotten out of that supermarket fast enough. As soon as the cashier told her how much she owed, she just handed him a five-dollar bill and bolted out of the store with the pint of ice cream in her arms, leaving her cousin behind to wait for the change. As soon as she stepped through the exit, she released a deep sigh she hadn't realized she was keeping in. Suddenly the air just seemed a lot easier to breathe.

"I saw you looking at me."

Pacifica jumped and almost dropped the ice cream as she turned around, her cheeks flushing when she saw the very boy she was trying to avoid leaning casually against the wall of the supermarket with his arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered breathlessly. "I-I didn't – "

"Oh no, don't try to deny it." He interrupted her, coolly walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. "I saw you in there, spying on me and my sister from behind the shelves."

"I-I wasn't sp-spying…"

"Oh, really?" he asked as he slowly paced around her, eyeing her from top to bottom. "Then tell me, what exactly were you doing in there?"

"I… hum, I..." she stammered, lowering her gaze to avoid eye contact with him.

"What could a girl with a face as lovely as yours…" he gently took her chin and raised it to look her straight in the eye, making her cheeks even redder with his devious grin. "…possibly be doing eavesdropping on the likes of me?"

"Let go of my cousin!"

His smile immediately dropped as he glanced to his left and caught sight of Gideon, who looked rather displeased with him. Seeing his hands balled into fists and an angry scowl on his face, Dipper couldn't help but release a chuckle.

"Move along, pipsqueak." He simply said as he slid an arm around Pacifica's waist. "Your cousin and I are having a grown-up conversation."

"I won't ask you again." Gideon insisted menacingly, taking a step forward. "Let go of my cousin."

"You clearly don't know who you're dealing with, shrimp." He growled, narrowing his eyes as his free hand slowly reached for the teal gem on his bolo tie.

"Dipper, what's taking you so long?" his sister groaned as she approached the trio, cocking an brow at the sight of the small albino boy. "Who's the dwarf?"

"Just some annoying little kid." Dipper replied as he lowered his hand.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" she said sarcastically as pinched Gideon's cheeks a lot harder than he liked. "I could just smother you to death!"

"Mabel, we should be getting home." He declared before turning back to the blonde next to him, taking her hand in his. "It was a pleasure to meet you, darling. I hope to see you again soon. But next time, try to just come talk to me, alright?"

He took her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, winking at her in the process. Pacifica's almost impossible blush became even redder, her heart beating at such a fast rate is almost hurt.

"Later, Bilbo." Mabel laughed as she pulled the bill of Gideon's cap down over his eyes, linking her arm with her brother's as she began to walk away.

Pacifica watched him as he released her hand and followed his sister towards the other end of the parking lot, glancing back at her and shooting her a smirk as he did. She kept her eyes on him until they were both out of sight.

"Geez, what's the deal with those two?" Gideon muttered as he adjusted his cap.

Pacifica didn't know what the deal with those two was exactly, but some part of her wanted to see that boy again. And the thought of that happening made her heart skip a beat.


End file.
